kingdomofspartafandomcom-20200213-history
History
In the year 2011 three Spartan brothers became kings because of the death of their father King Pleistarchus. son of King Leonidas. The Three Spartan Kings will be great rulers, just like their father, and grandfather. Founding the Kingdom In early January of the year 2011, one lonely Spartan set out on a journey to be the greatest king in all of Gelinor. some may say he accomplished that dream, some would say otherwise, however that is not what we are here to discuss. On that fateful night, The Kingdom of Sparta was founded. Disaster struck early and Sparta had fallen to its most worthy oponent to this day, Agustus's Rome. Spence planned to help Agustus get on better terms with the Council of World One, and King Edge of AoA. Spence set up a meeting in which Agustus apologised for trying to take over world one, and terms were agreed to. Spence was praised by King Edge because of his outstanding effort to help Agustus and The Council. Hoever Agustus had other plans. All the work Spence had done went down the drain when the next day, Agustus was found plotting against the council. Spence then made an agreement with the Council to help destroy Agustus. After much scheeming, Agustus finnaly gave up and passed the Roman Clan down to Trexking however, Spence was favored by the Council to lead Rome. After much discussion and arguing, Spence left Rome to re-form Sparta. A while after, Agustus returned to take his Clan. By this time, Sparta was strong and confident and when Agustus returned Spence made a decision that many did not agree with. In order to preserve his clan, and knowing how Agustus works, Spence made a fake alliance with Agustus so he would not send spies. With the help of XxGirlx92, Spence plotted with the Council to destroy Agustus. Suddenly, Agustus was hacked, and when he did not have as much success with his other account, he left for good. The Three Spartan Kings King Spence, King Lopo , and King Isidore, are all grandchildren of the Great King Leonidas. But even Kings can not avoid the inevitable. Time wore down these great leaders and Isidore and Lopo grew innactive. Spence tried to take control of all of Sparta, but it was impossible to do alone. The New Age : After King Spence took control of Sparta chaos struck. With no official govenment recruiting stopped all together. After a single recruiting march, led by King Spence himself, he was able to aquire an extremely loyal and hard working Spartan. Garf showed his potential immdetiatly, and for the sake of Sparta, he was promoted to Captain. King Lopo II returned from a much awaited absence, and is now the Military Leader of Sparta. Lopo revealed himself having the gift of The Oracle. King Lopo told of the Prohocy that a Romanos will rise, and Chalange the power of Sparta. Soon Isidore also returned and created the clan Athens. Sparta and Athens had many celebrations together until Athens fell. Betrayal Recruiting was at an all time high for Sparta when Spence32296's friends list filled up. To solve this problem, Spence created the account Spartaa CC to become the new clan chat for Sparta. When informing everyone of this, Spartaa CC was confronted by Sier Zakaria one of Lopo's must trusted soliders. Zakaria asked Spartaa CC if he was against Spence, and talked to Spartaa about overthrowing Spence32296. Spence revelaed himself as Spartaa, and exiled Sier Zakaria from Sparta, for treason. Lopo convined Spence to let Zakaria back into Sparta. A day after, a Romanos32296 appears in Sparta, and threatens us. Acting of Lopo's prophocy, Spence32296 immediatly sent his most loyal spy fire facemax, to the New Rome. Spence32296 gets supicious of King Lopo, and believes it was him who created the account. The following day, Zakaria accuses Spence of being Romanos, and King Lopo supports him. Spence knows that Lopo was the only one besides him who knew of the Prohocy, and uncovers the rebelion in the clan chat. Lopo and Zakaria deny it, but after some arguing, Zakaria states, "Zaroc was in with us, He is standing right next to me" Lopo and Zakaria were exiled from the clan, leaving it in turmoil and confusion. The clan has grown from this and has become evermore powerful with the help of Alknos and XxGirlx92, Spence had created a mighty clan. A few days after, King Lopo was enabled to come back even though his rank was demolished. Alknos still did not trust King Lopo and had made it clear. The Return of Rag Soon after, King Spence was contacted by Triple O G3 of Ragnarok. He spoke of the return of two clans, Ragnarok, and The Elves. Triple and Spence spoke of an alliance, however nothing was made official. A War Amongst Spartans One day another Spartan clan appeared in world one. Led by Artic I Wolf, the new Spartans started mass recrruitment in world one. King Spence, who felt his own recruiting drive suffer from the mass recruting of Artic, confronted him. King Spence first asked Artic to move his clan to another world. After he would not comply Spence threatened him with the destruction of his clan. Once again Artic world not meet Spence's demands. Spence began Operation "Destroy Artic" Soon after, Spence decided he could use these Spartans and not destroy them. Spence made a proposition that Artic would be unable to refuse. Spence offered to merge with Artic's Sparta and even give him the same powers as himself. Artic and Spence spent many hours planning the new Sparta, and in the middle of one meeting, Triple O G3 appears. Triple declaired war on Artic, and to honor their new alliance, Spence fights alongside him. During the war, Triple calls Spence a traitor for not honoring their alliance, even though Spence said nothing was made official. Soon after, Artic canceled the merge. After some persuasion, Artic would still not go on with the plan, so Spence destroyed his clan. The Kingdom of Sparta gained many loyal soliders because of this war. To this day, Artic denies that Spence destroyed his clan, and that he decided to stop leading it.